


Message Received

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Preventers, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has to come up with a code for the messages he's relaying to Wufei, and decides to have a little fun with it. Things quickly spiral out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Color Coded, who requested 1X5 with them exchanging sexy text messages before they end up sleeping together for the first time, with Wufei as the more aggressive partner. Also, yes, I made up an actual code for those text messages. Translations will be after each text, plus at the very end of the story, along with some clarifications.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Message Received** by luvsanime02

########

Heero Yuy blamed his sudden bout of immaturity entirely on Chang Wufei.

Yesterday, Heero was assigned to make contact with an undercover agent and safely relay their messages to Preventers. Apparently, the illicitly-expanding import & export business knew that Preventers were trying to shut them down.

Not surprising, considering their cargo had a tendency to end up on the black market. Now, everyone in their business was being watched very closely, especially the new guards. It was too risky for their undercover agent to send the information himself any longer, so Heero was being stationed nearby in the neighborhood. His mission was to make regular contact with the agent, and then relay the necessary information back to headquarters. To Wufei, specifically, who would be receiving and responding to his daily text messages.

Heero would have worried about how to come into contact with the agent unexpectedly enough not to draw suspicion down on them, but well, it was Duo. And Heero had no doubt that his best friend was more than capable of arranging something creative, and likely annoying.

After the intelligence briefing, Heero walked up to Wufei. “Is there any specific cover you want me to incorporate into the code?”

Wufei raised an eyebrow in response, and then shook his head. “I highly doubt you’re going to come up with anything that will stump me. Feel free to choose what you wish.”

In response, when the time came for his first check-in, Heero decided on a whim to mess with Wufei a little bit. It was his own fault for being so dismissive before. Even so, after Heero pressed send, he looked down at the message and wondered if maybe he’d gone a little overboard.

_Thurs. 10:00AM - Bet you’re hungry to suck my cock like you did yesterday 795-7550._

_(Secure.)_

Still, he couldn’t help a smug smirk when it took Wufei over five minutes to respond, even though the man was waiting for his message. Heero continued to set up his surveillance on the off-chance that anyone would find out he was here and try to break into his room while he was out. Eventually, the phone chimed with a new text.

_Thurs. 10:06AM - Maybe you should practice more on my cock first 799-9000._

_(Copy.)_

Heero shook his head, faintly amused that he’d gotten Wufei to actually go along with that code. It was entertaining to imagine the look on his face when he’d read the initial text. Maybe Heero wouldn’t be too bored on this mission after all.

Duo found him, of course. Later that day, when Heero went to a restaurant for dinner, Duo arrived not ten minutes after him. As he was being led to his seat, Duo simply dropped a balled-up napkin when he walked by Heero.

He was relieved that Duo chose a relatively painless method of making contact this time, and waited a minute before reaching down and picking up the napkin. When he saw what Duo wrote, though, he frowned. It was probably too soon for Preventers to move, but Heero agreed that a sudden increase in their shipments was not a good thing.

Across the restaurant, Duo was joined by two other men, and they all seemed relaxed and comfortable around each other. Heero knew that those men had met Duo less than three weeks ago, yet they were treating him like a lifelong friend or brother. It never ceased to amaze Heero how comfortable Duo could make people around him, whether or not he actually liked them personally. Trowa seemed to have the same knack, something personable that Heero did not possess.

Luckily, he didn’t need to for this mission. He ate alone, and walked back to his cheap motel room while paying extra attention to his surroundings, though he wasn’t followed. Good, that meant no one suspected Duo specifically, and that Heero hadn’t been spotted.

The next morning, for his check-in, Heero debated whether or not to change the code, but ultimately decided not to. For one thing, a change would probably irritate Wufei more than keeping to the same one, and besides, Heero felt like switching would indicate him being uncomfortable.

Which Heero wasn’t, since he still found his mental image of Wufei’s face as he read the first message highly amusing. With that thought in mind, he quickly composed his next one and sent it off.

_Fri. 10:00AM - Want to try me tonight? On my knees, my mouth practically aching to suck your wet and big cock 223-0931, 868-5735, 262-2700._

_(New Shipment tmrw, 10:30PM.)_

This time, Wufei responded much faster. Heero knew that changing the code would have just confused him more. Wufei had probably only needed to send a quick memo to Une before replying, so Heero barely had the time to contemplate what her likely answer would be before his phone chimed.

_Fri. 10:02AM - There’ll be even more time to listen to you suck me on our vacation 472-6222, 243-5460._

_(Too soon to move.)_

Heero snorted. A vacation sounded good, actually. He tended to not take days off unless injured. Going on a trip somewhere might be an interesting change of pace. He made a mental note to copy the memo to Wufei if he did end up requesting some time off. It would definitely make Wufei wonder what the hell Heero was implying, if nothing else.

The rest of the day, Heero was very bored. There was nothing to do, really, this close to the business district. Besides going to some clubs, but it was the wrong time of day for that, and Heero had no interest anyway. Still, he had to make sure to be out and about as much as possible in order for Duo to contact him, and eventually found himself walking past some storefronts and arriving at a small park.

On a Friday morning, there were only a handful of kids around, and Heero completely bypassed that area and headed over to where a path disappeared into the trees. He could feel his shoulders relaxing as he walked a little further, until he found a bench and then sat down. Someone jogged by, but other than that, he was alone. It was pleasant.

He should have known that Duo would find him even here. Heero’s eyes were closed, and while he heard someone on a bike coming down the path, he didn’t think anything of it until something softly whacked him in the side of the head.

Heero opened his eyes to send a glare Duo’s way, even though he was almost out of sight already, and then sighed. He quickly picked up the wadded piece of paper and scanned it, then raised an eyebrow. This was potentially very useful information.

Not enough to get Duo off the hook for hitting him like that, but still, useful. Heero spent the rest of the day doing some very light surveillance on the company, following anyone who left from the store to their destination.

The next morning, he sent Duo’s information along to Wufei, more focused on his continued reconnaissance than on composing his message.

_Sat. 10:00AM - Don’t pretend I don’t make a mess that would be more fun here, my warm lips wrapped tight around your head 282-3154, 175-1166, 725-5246._

_(Another warehouse added.)_

It took a few minutes for Wufei to get back to him, though Heero knew the time lag had nothing to do with Wufei’s reaction to the code today.

_Sat. 10:04AM - Now your shiny anus is waiting eagerly to suck in my cock, until you whine at me to come 462-6883, 625-6256._

_(Can you tag any rn?)_

Even though he was busy, Heero still spared a full minute to stare at that text. Somewhere along the way, their messages had definitely gotten out of hand, though he mentally applauded Wufei for his creativity. Not that Heero was going to be the first to back down.

Plus, his response had been what Heero expected, which meant that all of his tailing the past day wouldn’t go to waste. Smiling, he got ready to infiltrate the new warehouse that night. And to think he had been worried about being bored.

It was raining when he woke up, which was annoying, but not near as much as it would have been last night. As it was, Heero stayed in his motel room that morning, assuming that walking around randomly in the rain would draw more attention than staying in.

He sent his next message off to Wufei with a sense of satisfaction, and then reluctantly decided to head outside, wishing he’d packed an umbrella.

_Sun. 10:00AM - Do we finish at the same time, or do I clamp down to make you come and cry my name 367-2573, 956-6300?_

_(Accomplished.)_

This time, he’d barely gotten one shoe on before his phone alerted him to a message, and Heero waited until he was done with both before checking it.

_Sun. 10:01AM - No, I think I’ll stroke your poor head until you’re hot and slick, then maybe run my fingers firmly down your cock 432-9665, 285-4257, 373-5111._

_(Confirmed. Hold position.)_

Like he’d thought, there was nothing new, and so Heero pulled on a hoodie he was pretty sure used to be Duo’s and walked out, pulling up the hood to try and stave off the rain. That was… an intriguing message Wufei had sent, and not because of the information he’d relayed. When Heero had started this code, he’d been pretty sure that Wufei’s responses would be, not necessarily tame, but rather uninformed.

They were anything but as they got more and more detailed, and Heero was finding himself increasingly interested. Perhaps he needed to mess with Wufei more often.

He decided to go for a jog, and maybe run into a store for an umbrella if he came across one that was likely to sell them.

Of course, his whole plan was derailed when someone bumped into him on the trail from behind. Heero twisted to catch hold of whoever it was, only for Duo to slip by and race ahead. Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance, sure that Duo had slipped something into one of his pockets during their collision.

Until he saw Duo already several yards away and typing on a familiar phone.

Of course. Of course he had taken the opportunity to steal Heero’s phone, and obviously expected Heero to chase after him to get it back. Sighing, he picked up his pace, doubtful that he’d be able to catch up with Duo even if he was full-out sprinting.

Heero did feel a little vindicated when Duo tripped for a second up ahead, and only just barely caught his balance in time to avoid crashing headlong into a tree. Clearly, he’d opened the chat between Heero and Wufei, and was surprised by what he found.

Yep, Heero could see Duo’s shoulders shaking from here. He put on some speed and steadily closed the distance between them, following Duo as he jumped over a bench and around a group of young teenagers taking up the sidewalk.

When he got close enough to be within touching distance of Duo’s hair if he lunged forward, Heero watched as Duo pretended to trip again, this time letting the phone fly out of his grip and land on the grass. Duo cursed, but didn’t slow down. He was sure Duo was aware that Heero would have tackled him on principle if he hadn’t immediately fled the scene. Heero debated running after Duo anyway just to make him sweat, but ultimately knew he should retrieve the phone first.

Sure enough, Duo’s intel was on the screen, along with a personal comment.

_Anything I should know about? ;)_

Well, on the one hand, Duo’s message about another new shipment was likely to get Preventers to finally bust up this operation. On the other hand, Heero knew he was never going to live this down now. Duo knew, and if that wasn’t bad enough, that meant Trowa would know practically the second this mission was over.

Heero wondered if he should be embarrassed, but he’d already assumed  before he sent the first one that this series of texts would become common knowledge around Preventers, so he decided not to care. And at least now he could go back to his motel room, check his tracking equipment on the merchandise he’d tagged last night, and most importantly, get out of the damn rain.

In the morning, Heero sent a much more pointed message than before. He wondered if Wufei would only register the code within the text, or if he’d pay attention to the actual content as well.

_Mon. 10:00AM - While I ride you, my tight hole pumping your soft cock until the next time begins 430-2558, 976-8276._

_(Next one tmrw, 4:30AM.)_

As he was waiting for a response, Heero checked through their chat from the beginning, still amused at how fast the whole thing had escalated. There had to be a reason for that, he knew, and not just to fit in with the code. They were both intelligent enough that they could have held back, but they’d both chosen not to. He wasn’t sure how much of that was competitiveness, and how much was genuine interest, especially on Wufei’s part.

Well, Heero was unsure until he read Wufei’s response.

_Mon. 10:05AM - I’m going to smack high on your thighs and ass until you scream into my pillow 400-8469, 952-4633._

_(Mission is go, 4:00AM.)_

Excellent. That was exactly the move from Preventers that Heero had wanted to read. Not only did he not have to seek out Duo again, which would be his own signal to his friend, but Heero could officially pack everything up and spend the rest of today staking out the warehouse and waiting to assist Preventers in the impending operation.

And after this mission was complete, maybe Heero had a certain fellow pilot to speak with. He wanted to know how serious Wufei was about making him scream into his pillow. He was pretty sure that they were both at least curious about that scenario.

All in all, not a bad mission.

The raid that night went off without a hitch. Really, the most annoying part had been enduring Duo’s pointed comments while the arrests were taking place. Then they’d all had to travel to the office, where Trowa had greeted Heero with a smirk, which meant he’d already seen the messages too.

Heero ignored his friends and focused instead on the debriefing. It was tedious, as they always were, but thankfully short, and Heero and Duo were both ordered to write up their mission reports before Une dismissed them. She seemed pleased. Heero wondered how long that would last after she’d read his report, which would include a transcript of his and Wufei’s text chat.

Maybe he should have considered her response before, but it was far too late now, so he opted not to be all that concerned about it. Perhaps she’d even find it amusing.

Besides, as he was leaving work that day, Wufei was waiting for him, his bike standing up next to Heero’s jeep.

“You didn’t park there this morning,” Heero noted.

Wufei rolled his eyes. “Do you want to come over to my place or not?” he asked.

Heero smiled as he unlocked the door. “I’ll follow you there,” he said.

As Wufei pulled away from his spot, Heero caught a grin on his face in one of the sideview mirrors. Wufei didn’t smile often, which Heero thought was a shame, since he had such a nice one. Then again, people often said the same thing about him.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Heero started after Wufei. Briefly, he debated if they should stop somewhere for takeout first, but then decided that they could deal with the issue of food later. Much later.

Wufei didn’t stop along the way, so he apparently agreed. They reached Wufei’s apartment in ten minutes, and Heero was seriously amused that Wufei had been speeding the whole way home. It was only when they were actually inside the apartment that Heero realized this could potentially be awkward if he just threw himself on Wufei when the other man was planning on talking about their situation first or something.

Then the door was closed and Heero’s back was pushed up against it as Wufei pressed the full length of their bodies together, kissing him breathless. That answered the question of them talking beforehand or not.

Heero kicked off his shoes and started undoing his tie, but quickly let Wufei take over when he started kissing his way down Heero’s neck. Next thing he knew, his shirt was gone and his pants were hanging low on his hips.

“In a hurry?” he asked teasingly.

Wufei chuckled against his collarbone, and the sensation sent a shiver down Heero’s spine. “To get you naked and riding my cock? Yes.”

Okay, Heero could get behind that. Or on top of that, to be specific. To help things along, Heero pulled Wufei’s shirt off, cursing the tie for getting in his way.

“Impatient?” Wufei teased back, one of his hands firmly gripping Heero’s cock and squeezing it.

Heero let out a soft chuckle, delighted that this was going so much easier than he’d anticipated. “To ride your cock? Maybe.”

Hearing the challenge in his voice, Wufei responded by tugging Heero’s pants all the way down and then chucking his own at a wall before pressing Heero back into the door even harder than before.

Heero groaned in the back of his throat at their cocks rubbing against each other. He opened his legs and pushed back against Wufei, forcing him to give ground or slam Heero against the door again, which he did with a grunt of his own.

“We’re going to break the door at this rate,” Wufei complained, before he went back to sucking on Heero’s neck, his hands gripping Heero’s hips to keep him against the door.

In retaliation, Heero leaned forward and started biting Wufei’s ear, loving the sharp inhale he got in response. “I’d rather break the bed,” he whispered into that ear. “Then we wouldn’t have to stop.”

Wufei laughed like he couldn’t help himself, and leaned his forehead against Heero’s, his eyes fond. “I suppose we’d scandalize the neighbors if we fell through the door,” he agreed. His hands moved from Heero’s hips to his ass, lifting him up.

“What a shame I can’t walk,” Heero said wryly, though he wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Wufei’s waist. “Try not to drop me.”

Wufei snorted. “At least we’d be less likely to break through the floor.” Despite Heero’s comment, he made sure to balance his weight against Wufei’s shoulders instead of putting pressure on his back, knowing that he was heavier than he looked. Not that he seriously thought Wufei needed much help, but it got them to the bedroom faster.

When they were beside the bed, Heero expected to be let down, but instead Wufei kissed him. Then again. And again. His hands were busy fondling Heero’s ass, and then one hand slid very lightly up his spine. As Heero was arching just slightly away from the almost ticklish sensation, Wufei’s other hand moved, and two of his fingers slid between Heero’s cheeks and started massaging his opening, stroking the nerves there and causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through his body.

Heero’s hands were probably holding onto Wufei’s shoulders just a little too tightly now, bruising them by the time Wufei backed off. “Tease,” Heero muttered.

Wufei chuckled, putting him down and then turning to the bedside drawer to find some lube. Heero sat down and then promptly rolled over until his ass was in the air, his head buried in Wufei’s pillow. “Hurry up,” he said, turning his head to the side to see Wufei’s expression.

He was looking at Heero like a shark scenting blood in the water. “I believe I promised something about making you scream into my pillow,” he said in response.

Well, yes, that was why Heero had moved into this position. He raised an eyebrow. “Going to get to that at all tonight, or were you planning on making me wait until next week?’ he asked pointedly.

The lube and condom were thrown onto the bed, and then Wufei was behind Heero, hands once more gripping his ass, and this time pulling his cheeks apart. “Oh, you’ll be screaming tonight,” Wufei promised.

Heero’s breath caught when he felt something warm and wet, not a lubed finger, circle his entrance. Hell, Wufei’s tongue started flicking up and down his opening, and Heero’s toes curled in response. He moaned into the pillow, fisting his hands into the sheets.

“You like that?” Wufei pulled back to ask. Rhetorically, Heero assumed.

His tongue returned to licking around Heero’s entrance, opening him up, Wufei pulling his cheeks wide apart to get closer. Heero realized he was moaning, and tried to take deep breaths. Damn, but that felt fantastic. “More,” he demanded, pushing his ass back against that elusive tongue. “More, Wufei.”

In response, Wufei started flicking just the tip of his tongue inside, his hands kneading Heero’s ass. Heero whined before he could stop himself, then cursed. Wufei chuckled against him, sending delicious vibrations up his spine. Before Heero could start getting insistent, Wufei’s tongue was suddenly darting in as deep as it could go, and Heero moaned again. He couldn’t help but become louder and louder every time Wufei pressed his tongue inside of him.

When one of Wufei’s hands left his ass so that those fingers could press up firmly behind his balls and stroke his perineum, Heero started shouting. He heard something tear, the sheets, and moved his hands so they were grabbing on to the pillow and holding it against his mouth while he rocked back against Wufei. He quickly grew lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but didn’t care. If anything, it only heightened the sensations. Wufei moved his hand to Heero’s cock and started to stroke, and Heero screamed again as he finally came.

Eventually, Heero stopped reflexively jerking his hips, practically collapsing on the bed. He turned his head to the side and gulped in air, trying to clear the spots from his vision.

“Thank you for not killing yourself just now,” Wufei remarked from behind him, his voice amused and filled with lust. “That would have been a bit difficult to explain.”

Heero snorted, rolling his eyes at the self destruct joke he just knew Wufei was aiming for, and stretched, humming as his body felt pleasantly relaxed. “No problem.”

Another minute passed, Heero almost dozing in a haze, before he felt Wufei shifting behind him and then a lubed finger was softly running down his crack. “Are you alright to continue?” Wufei asked, not pressing against his entrance yet in case he was too sensitive still, but almost close enough to touch.

Heero propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head. “It’s fine. Do it.”

One finger was pressing in almost before he’d finished speaking. Wufei let out a soft snort when Heero pushed back, taking it in deeper. “Bossy, aren’t you.”

“You’re just now noticing?” Heero asked, his voice dry. “Another one.”

Wufei teased him with only one finger for another moment just because he could, but Heero knew he had to be getting impatient as well. Sure enough, the second and third fingers were added more quickly. Heero barely felt the stretch of the second one, and it didn’t take him more than a minute to get used to three fingers, and then he was pushing back against them. Wufei grabbed his hip and tried to keep him still, and Heero groaned. “Now, Wufei.”

The fingers withdrew, and Heero sat up. While Wufei was rolling on the condom, Heero tossed the lube onto the dresser so they wouldn’t crush it and then leaned against Wufei’s chest until his back was flat against the bed.

“I guess you were serious about riding me,” Wufei commented, amused, grabbing Heero’s cock and stroking until he was hard again.

Heero climbed on top of Wufei and leaned over him. “What do you think?” he asked, his voice a dare.

Wufei’s eyes narrowed, and he smirked. As Heero sat up, Wufei gripped the base of his cock and started sliding into Heero. Heero’s head fell back, and he pushed down at the same time, filling himself with Wufei’s cock. Neither of them stopped until Heero’s ass was resting against Wufei’s thighs.

Heero sat still for a moment, adjusting to the fullness, and then Wufei’s hands were gripping his hips and pulling him up. Slowly, Heero let himself be lifted, until just the head of Wufei’s cock was still inside of him, and then he sank back down while Wufei jerked his hips up sharply. The head of his cock rubbed against Heero’s prostate, and he let out another shout, startlingly loud this time.

“My neighbors are never going to forgive me,” Wufei said, his voice husky.

Heero raised himself up again, and Wufei pulled him back down even harder. “Like you care,” Heero retorted, tilting his head back down and giving Wufei a sharp grin.

Wufei huffed out a laugh in response, but didn’t argue, and then they began fucking in earnest. Wufei kept a tight hold on Heero’s hips, only letting him rise up a few inches before he pulled Heero back down, slamming him onto Wufei’s cock over and over. Heero flexed his muscles around Wufei, and smirked when he cursed loud enough that everyone on his floor probably heard him.

Not that they wouldn’t already be listening to Heero shouting every time Wufei managed to hit his prostate, or to the bed as it slammed into the wall with every movement. Heero leaned forward and put his hands on the bed for leverage, and then kept his eyes locked with Wufei’s as his thrusts turned short and lost all sense of rhythm, neither of them caring about finesse any longer. Heero reached down to stroke his own cock, his breath coming out in pants, idly noting the red flush that was rapidly spreading all the way down to the middle of Wufei’s chest.

While they were still watching each other, Wufei’s hands slid back around to Heero’s ass and gripped him hard, then started bouncing Heero up and down fast on his cock. Heero’s head hung forward and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Wufei tense and come inside of him, thrusting for a few more seconds before he collapsed on the bed underneath Heero.

After a minute, Wufei’s hand joined Heero’s on his cock. “Come on, Heero,” Wufei coaxed, and Heero let go, coming for the second time, shivering from head to toe and seeing sparks go off behind his eyelids.

Heero about fell on top of Wufei when he could see again. One of Wufei’s hands swept through his hair, and Heero just enjoyed the sensation for a minute while he settled back into his body. Once he was sure where all of his limbs were, he shifted,  letting Wufei’s spent cock fall out of his body, and relaxed back on top of him.

Wufei chuckled, his voice an octave lower than normal. It sounded positively smug, but Heero was willing to forgive him for that after the really great sex they’d just had. “Well, that was worth Trowa teasing me about those text messages for the whole operation.”

Heero huffed out a sigh. “Duo saw them too,” he admitted.

“Damn,” Wufei muttered. “He’ll hold this over our heads forever.”

Heero agreed, but couldn’t bring himself to care about that right now. Instead, he stretched as much as he could with Wufei still under him, feeling the faint burn and ache in his muscles, and thought that a hot shower sounded excellent right about now.

As soon as he could bring himself to move.

“Are you ever going to get off of me?” Wufei asked after another few minutes.

Heero smirked. He’d been waiting for Wufei to protest. “If you want to take a shower,” he said, agreeably, and started pushing himself upright.

A moment later, when he heard the crack, Heero was very grateful that he’d moved into a sitting position. He was able to grab onto the headboard and not fall off the bed when one side collapsed. Unlike Wufei, who just about tumbled ass-over-head in his spill across the floor.

He tried to keep it in, but one look at Wufei’s stunned expression, his legs askew and the wet condom still on, and Heero burst out into laughter. He had to curl one arm around a bedpost so that he didn’t slide off.

“I can’t believe we actually broke the damn bed!” Wufei clearly didn’t know if he should be amused or pissed off, and had settled on sheer disbelief.

Heero eventually got himself back under control, and carefully maneuvered himself off of the bed without falling, and then leaned over to offer Wufei a hand up from the floor. “Need me to carry you?” he couldn’t resist asking, snickering anew. He was definitely telling Duo about this later.

Wufei rolled his eyes, but took Heero’s hand. “That’s my line,” he said, but the amusement was finally winning out over the indignation, and his hand curled around Heero’s. “So, shower?”

Heero smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Thurs. 10:00AM - Secure.
> 
> Thurs. 10:06AM - Copy.
> 
> Fri. 10:00AM - New Shipment tmrw, 10:30PM. (This is an incoming shipment, for the record.)
> 
> Fri. 10:02AM - Too soon to move.
> 
> Sat. 10:00AM - Another warehouse added.
> 
> Sat. 10:04AM - Can you tag any rn? (In case it’s not clear, Wufei’s asking Heero to put tracking devices on the merchandise.)
> 
> Sun. 10:00AM - Accomplished.
> 
> Sun. 10:01AM - Confirmed. Hold position.
> 
> Mon. 10:00AM - Next one tmrw, 4:30AM. (This is outgoing shipments.)
> 
> Mon. 10:05AM - Mission is go, 4:00AM.


End file.
